Escaping the nightmare
by Aira ni lights
Summary: Nightmare. Never did Goku or Chichi ever think something so small, could be so terrifying. The worse part about being trapped in one, is trying to escape it. But will it cost them their current unbreakable relationship? Read to find out! SEQUEL TO REMEMBER, I LOVE YOU. Main GxCC then BxV and Kx18. Rating may go up in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys and gals! I'm finally ready to upload the sequel to Remember I love you! I hope you enjoy this prologue and continue to support the story. Thanks!**

 **I don't own db/z, it belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

 **We start**

The day started out dark and cold. Rain fell from the gray skies. The weather was sometimes very strange. Just yesterday, it was sunny and warm. Today, the day he was to suppose to meet his brother, it had to rain. Was it a warning?

" King Xilon, your brother has arrived. Would you like me to place him in a cell?"

Xilon turned to face the head guard. " No, I'd like to speak to him at once."

The guard bows and leaves. It was now or never.

Moments later, in came the head guard with Xioren. Xilon noticed the horrible state his brother looked. Pale, thinner, had scars and bruises. What happened to him? Just the other day he found out that his brother was alive and well. How he managed to escape death was beyond him. Anything was possible for him. What surprised him the most was what his older brother was telling others. He said that he quit his evil ways, that it was a waste of time. People rejected him and proceeded to attack him. Xilon didn't think it would get this bad.

Getting up from his throne, he walks down to where his brother was standing.

" Would you like me to stay sire?"

Xilon shook his head. " No, stay outside and make sure no one interrupts us."

" Yes, excuse me." The guard says, as he heads out the door. He lets the door shut behind him.

" What do you want?" Xioren asked, holding his arm.

Xilon winced a little before responding. " I just wanted to know how you were doing."

Xioren lets out a loud laugh and straightens up. " I've been doing fantastic brother. Living the life of a commoner is great. You should try it sometime."

Shifting his weight to his left side, Xilon notes the sarcastic tone his older brother was using. This was so odd. If only Glossana was here to help him. Eh, it wouldn't have made a difference. She cared a lot more for Xioren.

" I would but I have a kingdom to rule after." Xilon replies as his brother's laughter ceased.

" Yes, that's all you have to do. I on the other hand, am reduced to the significance of dirt. That's the label your people have given me."

" You say all this like it's their fault. Remember, you never gave them the time of day. All the power and riches you had overshadowed their well being. Now they're the ones in charge."

" Ha, watch all of them revolt against you. You really think they'll respect you if you don't put a firm hand down? Father is probably laughing at you as we speak. He taught us that we are the all mighty. We are the ones who should step on those who disobey us or talk back. You never grasped any of that. What a shame." Xioren buttons up his torn shirt and turns to walk away.

" If you don't mind, I'll be going. I have a life ahead of me and I'm not going to waste it talking nonsense with you."

" It was nice to see you too." Xilon says as his brother's gives him a backwards wave.

The door shuts as Xilon returns to his seat. So much for chatting.

He looks at the empty room. Was he going to spend the rest of his days in this solitude? Was he being to soft as a ruler? Was his brother right? All these questions roamed through his head. Sometimes things got overwhelming. Sometimes he would think of giving up his position as ruler. The people could look after one another right? They could make their own rules and live by them. Then he could go out and explore the unknown. Live stress free. Passing his fingers through his hair, he sighs.

A simple visit from his brother caused all this thought. But why? Was this a ploy of his older brother? To make him think this much and drive him out of the throne? It was a good possibility. But maybe, just maybe his brother was actually helping him.

" No, I can't leave. Goku and his friends went through so much to help me. I can't just throw their kindness out like that." Closing his eyes, he drifted into this confusion of thoughts.

 **Son home:**

The day was half way through. There was so much she had to do. This was no time for a nap. Folding the last remains of laundry, she puts them in there rightful spot. As she puts her clothes away, she feels her messy bun coming undone. Setting her clothes aside, she undoes the bun and redoes it.

" This hair of mine is driving me insane." From the corner of her eye, she spots something glowing. Looking down at the object, she finishes making the bun and picks the object up. Looked like some kind of small pen. She presses her thumb on the dark blue light emitting from it. ' _What is this? Did Bulma give this to Goku?'_

" Hey Chichi! Goten's crying-"

Chichi looks up from the pen and glanced up at her husband. " What happen this time? Did you feed him like I asked you to?"

Goku takes his gaze away from the pen and looks up at his wife. " Uh, I was supposed to feed him?"

Chichi sighs, setting the pen back where she found it. She brushes past her husband.

" Sorry." He says to her as he walks over to where the pen was. He too picks it up. It was so small in his rather large hand.

' _Weird. I never have seen this here.'_ He thought, setting it down.

" Goku come here right now!" He hears his wife shout down the hall.

" Oh no, what'd I do this time?" He asked himself as he rushes out of the room.

The pen remains glowing even brighter than before.

 **And we leave off here. Little thing I will add is I'll try my best to update one a week. Either on Mondays, Wednesdays or Saturdays. So be on the look out on these days!**

 **Little snippet of what chapter one will be about:**

 **We celebrate little Trunks birthday! Will it be perfect or a disaster? Find out on the next chapter.**

 **Thanks again and please review!**

 **~ Aira ni lights**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm soooooo sorry for this long overdue update. I hope you guys keep reading after this chapter. I promise it's going to get right into the plot of the story after this chapter.**

 **I don't own db/z, both belong to Akira Toriyama!**

 **Party at Capsule Corp.**

" Guess waking up so early in the morning paid off."

" Bulma! Hey where's Trunks?"

Bulma turned to look at who was speaking to her. She saw that it was Krillin. 18 was right beside him. She waved at them and smiled.

" Hi, he's over on this side." Bulma led them to her son.

Trunks was sitting in a little throne. He looked very irritated. The three year old stuck his tongue out at them. Bulma's eye begins to twitch.

" Trunks, what did mommy say about sticking your tongue out at people?

Trunks proceeded to stick his tongue out again, except this time, he directs it right at his mom. Bulma's shoulders begin to shake with the rest of her body. Trunks laughed, clapping his hands.

" Eh, Bulma it's ok. Don't get mad at him." Krillin says, as Bulma turns to face him shouting " I'm not lecturing him because of you! He's been doing this all morning and it's angering me!"

" Sheesh Bulma, you're starting to sound like Chichi."

Bulma exhales and says " Maybe I am! You see her kids misbehaving? No right?"

Krillin takes a few steps back, as 18 narrows her eyes at Bulma. " There's no need for shouting. We're not deaf."

Bulma passes a hand through her hair. " I'm sorry you two. This whole day I was crazy busy preparing for this party. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

" It's ok, what exactly happen that's made you this cranky?" Krillin asked as 18 elbowed him hard in the ribs.

" I'm not cranky! Anyways, it started early in the morning."

 **Hours before:**

Sleeping in her warm bed made her not want to do anything. She turned her body over. The sun hit her face as she wrinkled her nose. As much as she wanted to just sleep the day away, she had to prepare for Trunks birthday party. She sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Expecting to see her man beside her, she plops down to find no one. Vegeta wasn't in bed. Figures.

" Of course why would he sleep in? It's the perfect time to start his endless training in the gravity room. I know he's trying to maintain his figure, but this is ridiculous." Bulma yawns as she gets out of bed, and heads straight to the bathroom for her daily morning routine.

Wearing a white tee shirt and a pair of blue shorts, she walks to her son's room. While she walked, she grabs the hair tie on her wrist and ties her hair into a low ponytail. Before reaching her son's room, she could hear voices. It was probably her mother cooing her grandson. Opening the door, Bulma sees her mom holding Trunks. Her dad was there also, watching his wife holding their grandchild. Bulma had to admit, it was pretty cute. Though, looking back at pictures of her baby and toddler years, she knew she had to save Trunks from embarrassing photos. And one was about to be taken by her dad.

" Hey mom and dad. What is Trunks wearing?" Bulma asked, seeing her son in a penguin costume. " Mother! What did I tell you about the animal costumes? Plus, I don't want Trunks wearing that for his birthday!"

Bulma snatches Trunks away from her mother. She walks to the changing table and begins to take the suit off. Trunks is left wearing only a diaper. He reaches out for her as Bulma picks him up.

" Oh but sweetie, I thought it'd be really cute." Mrs. Briefs says, as she watches her daughter rocking Trunks in her arms.

" Yes I think he looks cute too, but I want him in a prince costume instead."

" Okay then." Mrs. Briefs says as she takes one last look at Trunks and sighs. " Poor baby."

About an hour or two, Bulma was busy making phone calls and telling people where to put things out back. She was hesitate in agreeing to her mother's proposal of making a cake instead of her ordering one. Bulma gave in once her mother began pleading. Excited out of her mind, Mrs. Briefs went back into the kitchen. Bulma was a little worried. What if she made the cake way too small? Bulma looked back at the kitchen. She just had to trust her mom.

" Okay, everything should be arriving soon." Bulma took a sip of her lemon flavored water. She set the cup down and walked towards the gravity room. She had not seen Vegeta at all and it concerned her a little. He usually always came out to get something to eat. She sees the LED light near the door handle red. That meant the gravity room was in use. She went to the room beside to talk to Vegeta by screen instead. She turns the screen on, and sees that Vegeta was sprawled on the ground. He wasn't moving at all. Her eyes widened as she quickly clicks a button that changes the gravity back to normal. Unfortunately, she didn't click the button hard enough. Without seeing that the light was still red, she opens the door and steps in.

In seconds, her body fell to the ground. The pain she was feeling was excruciating.

" V-vegeta!" She called out, as she closed her eyes in pain.

The pain was becoming unbearable. She felt like her body was being crushed. She felt a hand touch her head. She opens her eyes as much as she could and saw it was Vegeta. He was crawling with all his might towards her.

" W-what are you doing in here? Why did you not turn the stupid gravity off?!" He knew he had to get to the lever to turn off the gravity. If he didn't, Bulma would be crushed alive. With all his strength, he pushed up from the floor and crawled towards the lever. Once there, he pulls it down as he plops to the floor.

" Thank the gods you were able to get to the lever. I thought I was done for." Bulma says, trying to get on all fours. Her back felt like a big bag of bricks fell on to it. It hurt a lot.

Once they caught their breaths, Bulma asks " Why were you on the floor?"

Vegeta coughs and says " Same reason you were. You need to check this gravity room. I had it on at 300x gravity. Then for no apparent reason it changed to something else."

" You didn't touch anything?"

" Of course I did not! Why would I be asking then?"

Bulma gets up and checks things out. After sometime of inspecting, she says " Everything is working fine. Nothing is out of place."

She looks over at Vegeta, who was staring at a specific place. His eyes narrowed as he says " I felt as if someone was watching over me while I was training."

Bulma looks at him nervously. " You think we might be in danger?"

Vegeta looks at his boots. " Or maybe I was simply seeing my shadow."

Bulma angrily narrows her eyes. " Stop trying to scare me you jerk!"

Vegeta smirks, and gets up. " If you don't mind, I'd like to go back to something more important."

Bulma points to the door. " No sir! You're going to go shower and get ready for Trunks party!"

Vegeta without a word, pushes her out of the room. He slams the door in her face. Bulma hit's the door once and recoils her hand. That hurt.

" Whatever then! If your son ends up hating you, you'll know who caused it!"

" I could careless. Now get lost." She hears Vegeta say on the other side of the door.

' _Why do I even bother?'_ She stomps away to the front door. Those people better be here already.

After everything was set in place, Bulma prepares her son and herself up. She dresses Trunks in the prince outfit she got him. She puts on a green halter dress with a pair of green flip flops. Her hair she left alone. She then applied a little lip-gloss.

" All done. Now I better go check on how the cake is coming along."

Walking to the kitchen, Bulma stares in awe at the huge cake in front of her. Her mother had definitely outdid herself. The cake was chocolate and had blue frosting. Mrs. Briefs was putting the candles on it as she noticed her daughter gawking. She giggled and set the last candle on the cake.

" Whatya thing? I tried my best to make it the greatest cake eva!" Mrs. Briefs said stepping down from a chair.

" Mom, you definitely out did yourself." Bulma said, hugging her mother. " Thanks so much!"

" You're welcome dear." Mrs. Briefs says hugging her back. " Now I gotta get ready. Excuse me sweetie."

 **Back to the party:**

Krillin narrowed his eyes. " Bulma, that wasn't a lot."

" It was to me! You try setting up a party for your kid when you have one!"

" As a matter of fact we-OW!" Krillin gets elbowed by 18 hard in the ribs.

" What?" Bulma asked, noticing the look that 18 gave Krillin.

" Nothing, Krillin is talking nonsense. Now where are we to sit?" 18 asked as Bulma showed them to their seats.

The party went on until four in the afternoon. The last thing that was left to do was to have Trunks blow out the candles.

" Okay Trunks, time to blow out the candles!" Bulma cheered as she handed a camera to Chichi. " Take pictures will you?"

" Sure." Chichi says as she began to snap photos.

Once Trunks was finished, everyone cheered and clapped. Bulma held Trunks up top a little more. The mischievous little boy smiled as he pushes the cake. Bulma stays still, as some snapped photos.

" Bulma the cake!" Someone shouts as the cake falls onto the table. Pieces of cake flew everywhere, covering clothing and faces.

" Trunks!" Bulma looks at him in anger and sees his eyes begin to water. She sighs and sadly smiles. " You owe grandma a cake when you grow up, you know that right?"

Mrs. Briefs begins to giggle as everyone else starts to laugh. Trunks hugged his mom tight. Bulma smiled and thought ' _Guess it was all worth it'_

 **And that's it! I'm so sorry this took forever. I was having writer's block again. Ugh, how I don't like it! But this was just meant to be a silly chapter. It did have one important little thing in it. You can't miss it xD**

 **So yup, hope you liked and please leave a review!**

 **Aira-Nilights**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! No excuse for not updating earlier. So sorry guys! I hope I don't take too long updating this story. I want to get to the major plot points soon. Hopefully I can get all this build up over within the next chapter or two. So please don't give up on this story! Thanks to all of you that reviewed and followed. You all are great!**

 **I don't own db/z, both belong to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Follower**

Another peaceful morning. Another sweet good morning kiss. A quick warm embrace. Laughter during breakfast. Leaving to train, fish or just take in a few rays out back. It was almost the same routine each day, and he loved it. He wouldn't change it for the world.

Gathering a pile of various flowers in his hand, he looks at them. This would be more than enough for his wife. Even though he wished he could barn bard her with more, this was plenty. The last time he brought her a large amount of anything, was when he brought dandelions. It took him almost all day picking them because the wind would blow away the little fuzz. And when he finally surprised her with them, she just ended up sneezing them away. All that hard work picking them out of the ground just to end up getting yelled at because of the mess. He confidently smiled, and took off into the sky. That wasn't going to happen this time.

Now on the other hand, his wife was busy gathering groceries. Luckily, Gohan was at her side helping her out. She was so thankful to have such a well mannered and educated son. If only her husband was little more of both. Chichi sighed. She had to accept him as is. She pursued him and reminded him of that promise. Now she had to live with it.

" Gohan, how is Goten doing?" She asked her eldest son.

Gohan took a quick glance back. His little baby brother was in a light brown baby sling on his mother's back. He was sound asleep, not even flinching at all the noise people were making.

" He's still sleeping mom." Gohan says, as Chichi smiles relieved.

The last thing she wanted was for her baby to be wailing. She took a quick look at the bags Gohan was carrying.

" Okay, could you get the vegetables we're missing over at that stand?"

" Sure mom."

" Here's the money. Be careful okay, I'll be getting some fruit from over there." Chichi points at another stand up ahead.

Gohan nods and walks off to get the missing vegetables. Chichi proceeds on and sees a woman at the stand.

" Hi could I get-" Chichi is interrupted by a loud yell coming from behind her.

" GET OUT OF HERE KID!"

In an instant, Chichi feels Goten moving around. Then came the loud wails.

" Shh sweetie it's okay." Chichi switches the baby sling to her front.

She looks up from her son and looks at the scene. A big oversized man was pushing a young boy around until the child fell hard to the ground. Chichi had the urge to help the boy and give that disrespectful man a piece of her mind. But something stopped her from doing so. She saw Gohan walking towards the man. He did not look happy at all.

" Hey mister, leave him alone." Gohan said, stopping two feet away from the guy.

" Get lost runt! I'm dealing with him not you!"

" I said leave him alone." Gohan repeated, glaring at the guy.

" GET LOST!" The man hits Gohan right on the chest. Gohan takes a step back from the impact. He looks up, still holding the same facial expression.

" I don't want to have to hurt you sir. Leave now." Gohan says once more. The oversized man glares back at him and spits aside. " You aren't even worth my time."

The man walks off and glares at everyone. When his eyes reached Chichi, he raised an eyebrow in interest. He then noticed the bundle in the sling and rolled his eyes.

" A brat. Pff figures." He mutters as he quickened his pace.

Gohan walks back to the stand and collects his bags. He walks over to his mom who was still staring at the man. He pokes her arm to get her attention. She looks at him and smiles.

" I'm glad that man left that boy alone. Did that hit hurt you?"

Gohan grins at his mother. " Not a bit mom! Lucky me that I got Saiyan genes."

Chichi shakes her head. " Yes, I guess those monkey genes are good for something."

" Let's go home! I'm kinda getting hungry." Gohan says, as Chichi nods. " I bet your father is sprawled on the kitchen floor holding his empty stomach."

Both laughed as they head home.

 **At the Son's:**

Goku arrives home. He doesn't see anybody around. Usually his wife was hanging laundry to dry or tending to the garden.

" Guess they must still be out." He says to himself as he sits cross-legged on the grass in front of the door. Looking up at the sky, he sees that the sun was still out. It didn't look like it was going to set any time soon. How he wished he could tell time. A few minutes pass by as he neatly sets the flowers he picked out in front of him. He begins to set it in a row as he hears someone shouting his name. He knew who that voice belonged to.

" Gohan! How was shopping with your mom?" Goku asked, as he gets up.

" It was okay until some man started pushing a kid around." Gohan says as he sees his father approaching him.

Goku takes the bags from his son's hands and asked " Really? Did you step in?"

" Course! That guy was all talk and no bite. But for some strange reason, he stared at mom for a good while. Don't know why exactly."

" That's right! Your mother is probably tired out of holding bags and your brother."

Gohan and Goku both turn around and just as Goku said. She was slouching a little. Gohan raises a hand in the air and says " I'll help her."

Gohan does as he says. He takes the bags from his mother, as Chichi exhales deeply. " Thank you Gohan."

Chichi looks ahead and notices Goku coming out the front door. He smiles at her as he flies to her.

" Can I give you a lift home?" He asked, landing in front of her.

" I thought you'd never ask." Chichi jokingly responds as Goku carries her in his arms to their home.

Once everyone was inside and everything was put away, Chichi starts to get lunch ready.

" Goku could you go check on Goten for me?"

" Sure thing Chi." She hears him say as he leaves to where his youngest son was.

He steps into the child's room and closes the door.

Walking over to the crib his son was laying in, he takes a peek at the boy. He sees that the boy was sleeping peacefully…face down? Since when did Goten sleep face down? Picking the child up, he sees a weird gray glow around his body. This raises wonder in him and he decides to ask his wife. Going to the kitchen where his wife was, he spots his older son eating a snack at the table. His wife was still preparing lunch.

" Hey Chichi, I uh have a question." He says as she responds without turning around. " What is it? Did Goten wake up?"

" Ah, no not yet. But is it natural for him to be glowing gray?"

Chichi literally dropped the spoon she was holding in her hand, and ran over to her husband holding their baby boy. Just as Goku said, their son was glowing gray. At that moment, she felt like fainting but she resisted. This was no time to be fainting.

" Oh no! What's wrong with him?" Chichi quickly snatched her boy from Goku's arms.

" Come on Goten wake up!" Chichi shook her boy lightly repeatedly.

Goten wakes up startled and begins to cry. Chichi cradles him in her arms, and swings him side to side.

" Why'd you wake him?"

" I was making sure he was still alive!"

" You could have just put a hand on his chest." Goku watched as Goten opened his eyes. His little orbs were the same color as the glow around his body. Gray…why gray?

" Look, his eyes changed colors mom." Gohan points out to his mother.

" What?" Chichi notices as her eyes widened. " No NO! What's happen to my precious baby?!"

Goku and Gohan glance at each other. She was going to have one of her fits again.

" Gohan, can you call Bulma and tell her what happen? Maybe she'll know what to do."

Gohan runs off to call Bulma as Goku tries to calm the frantic Chichi down. Gohan dials Bulma's personal phone number. It takes three beeps for Bulma to pick up.

" Hello? Who is it?" She asks from the other line.

" Hi it's me Gohan."

" Hiya! How are you doing kid?"

" Eh, not so good."

" What? Did something happen?"

" Well, me and my mom went shopping earlier and brought Goten along. After we finished and got back home, I noticed he had some kind of strange gray glow around his body. It got worse when my dad checked up on him while he was taking a nap."

" Huh, well I could check it out. Hope it's nothing serious."

" Ok I'll tell my mom and dad. Bye Bulma." Gohan hangs up afterwards and runs back into the kitchen.

" Let's go dad. Bulma says she'll check it out." Gohan eyes grew bigger as he saw his dad carrying his mother above his head.

" PUT ME DOWN!" Chichi shouted, while holding to Goten tightly.

" Sorry Chichi. You were going to break something then pin it on me. Let's go Gohan."

" Okay dad."

Gohan locked the doors and met up with his dad. Goku held on tightly to Chichi as they take off to Capsule Corp.

When arriving, Bulma's mother was the first to greet them.

" Why hello! How are-"

" Excuse me!" Chichi bolts right past Mrs. Briefs.

" Oh my, she's in quite a rush." Mrs. Briefs observes, as she goes back to watering a flower bed.

" Bulma's in right?" Goku asked, as Mrs. Briefs stops and looks up at them.

" No, she left a minute ago. Said something 'bout curing a son."

Both Gohan and Goku gulped as they see Chichi run out. She was not happy.

" Where is she?! She's not in her office or in the living room!" Chichi shouted as Mrs. Briefs opens her mouth to say something but is stopped by Goku. " Hey, why don't we go back home?"

" Go back home? Why would we go back? Don't you see our son needs help?" Chichi sees Gohan leading Mrs. Briefs inside. Goku pushes her forward saying nervously " I think we can get more help at home than here."

Goku sees her turn around. She glared at him with a eyebrow raised. " How so? There's nobody else…"

Her eyes widen as she puts all the pieces of info together. Before she could react, Goku scooped her up and took off.

" GOKU!" Gohan could hear his mother from inside Capsule Corp. Boy was she loud, and most likely angry. They weren't going to hear the end of his mom when they got back home.

 **In world Laip:**

" Mmm, these smell wonderful. I'll take a bouquet of these."

" 'Course Ma'am."

A woman in her late twenties was heading to the castle to visit her brother. Funny thing was, he didn't know she was on her way there. Twirling a flower in her finger, her icy blue orbs looks at the old structure.

" Here you are miss." The florist says, handed the bouquet to the woman.

She snatches it and sweetly smiles, paying the florist. " Thank you. I'll recommend you to my close friends."

She lowers her sunhat to cover her eyes. Her smile was the only feature on her face visible.

" I hope to meet you soon, brother."

 **And we leave off there. Hope this chapter sparked some/more interest. So thanks again for reading!**

 **Review please!**

 **`Aira Nilights**


End file.
